Edward goes and Chelsea stays
by NSNx
Summary: Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie go hunting Emmett, Jasper and Bella stay behind and then an old face from Bella's past comes back to party sounds better then it is on here rate and review
1. Edward goes and Chelsea stays

I don't own Twilight.

Rate and Review story please.

Chapter One:

Edward goes and Chelsea stays.

(No pov)

Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie have gone hunting for the weekend and Bella was left with Emmett the idiot and Jasper his sidekick. Emmett could not last one hour without making fun of Bella. So the night before Edward left Bella stayed over at his house, Charlie said that it was cool with Bella staying at the Cullen's this weekend.

(Bella's pov)

I was lying down in Edward's bed with his cold airs around me. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett in their bedroom down the hall. Edward then suddenly whispered in my ear 'I will have to get ready soon we are leaving early in the morning' I felt myself tense up a little bit but said 'Ok, have a nice time' with that said I then feel asleep.

I woke two hours later, with the feeling I was being watched. I propped myself up warily, and looked around, only to get the fright of my life!

There, sitting on the edge of the bed was Emmett, with a camcorder. I screamed at the sight of him, but his huge hand silenced me.

"Bella we're going to play a little game." he said, very menacingly. I looked at him, my eyes wide with fear. He dropped his hand, and brought the camera to my face again.

"Were you videoing me in my sleep?!" I asked, shocked.

"Why yes, dear Bella, you say the most interesting things," he snickered. I flushed bright red. What had I said? Oh lord, why did Edward have to leave me with Emmett? And where was Jasper…?

"What did I say?" I asked, mortified.

"Well, you did say my name a lot," he giggled.

"I was probably imagining strangling you…" I muttered.

"Yes, Bella, strangling me WITH LOVE!" he bellowed. "And you said something about Edward's 'stupid rules'? Care to elaborate?" I flushed a deeper red.

"Shut up, Emmett. Is there a reason you are here bugging me?" I asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Why yes, of course! I was going to interview you, to see if you are worthy of Queen Virgin Edward," he turned the camera towards himself, "Her words not mine, see page 34 of her diary,"

"EMMETT! Stop that, I said no such thing!" I yelled. He turned the camera to me.

"So where shall we begin? I want to give this to Eddie when he gets back, he'll love it!" he grinned evilly. I scowled at the camera.

"There's no way I'm going along with this." I frowned. "Not at all."

Emmett was suddenly serious. He snapped the camera shut, and looked me in the eye.

"Bella, I'm afraid you don't have a choice. You'll do what I say, or else you wont get this,"- he waved my diary- "back ever again. So do we have an agreement?" I didn't dare disagree. Emmett was so huge; I wasn't about to defy him.

"Umm, yes. Fine," I gulped. The huge grin returned, and he snapped his fingers. Jasper appeared at the door, like a ghost.

"She agreed?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and it was easier than I would have thought." he grinned wickedly and started the camera again.

"So, Bella, how are you finding the weekend so far with your favourite brothers?" he asked, sweet as pie.

I gulped, and shot Emmett a dirty look. "It's been wonderful. I've learned all sorts of things about the boys, like their amazing culinary skills, for example. I never knew that for people that didn't eat, Jasper and Emmett were such good cooks."

"See Edward?" Emmett said, turning the camera on him and smiling Jasper. "Were taking excellent care of her!" I rolled my eyes. "And how are you feeling on Edward being gone for the weekend, leaving you?"

I was suddenly pulsing with anger. I knew it was Jasper's doing, but yet I couldn't control myself. Why the HELL did Edward leave me? Why couldn't I just stay at my own house? I'm 17 years old, for crying' out loud! I didn't need a freaking' babysitter!

"Quite pissed, actually," I spat. "Who does Edward think he is? I don't need to be watched 24/7! I am quite capable of lasting three days without killing myself!"

Jasper giggled, and I felt his giddiness, and I started giggling uncontrollably.

"Only fooling'! I love Eddie, yaah yaah," I laughed.

"And what's your opinion of his status as Virgin of the Century?" he said, waving the diary where the camera couldn't see. I felt a wave of nervous energy wash over me, and I began to stutter.

"He… umm… I, uhh, it's good?" I said nervously. Emmett didn't look satisfied. "I think he should let loose. I trust him not to… umm… kill me…?"

"So you're saying that you want to have sex whenever he's around?" I flushed a deep crimson, and sighed. I felt a wave of defeat. I might as well get this over with.

"Yes," I confessed.

"And you think about this a lot?"

"Yes, are we done yet?" I asked in vain hope.

"Nope, but lets move on. Boxers or briefs?" he said with a wink.

"Umm, boxers?"

"You wear boxers?" he asked, eyebrows rose.

"Not me! I don't wear…" I stopped mid-sentence.

"You don't wear what, Bella? Underwear? Are you going commando right now?"

"No! I put on my underpants this morning, as I do every morning!" oh god, why did it have to be today of all days that I decided to skip wearing underwear? Why, oh why?

'Prove it' Jasper said with an evil grin on his face. I looked sheepish for a minute and started to really bush and practically shouted 'I do not need to prove it'. But at my tone Emmett decided to carry on.

'Ok Bella next question' Emmett had a huge grin on his face. 'Pepsi or Coke?' now I was really confused how was this question meant to be embarrassing? 'Emmett why do you care-' Emmett interrupted me 'That does not matter Bella just answer the question' he said with a threatening tone. 'Ok, ok, coke' I said innocently. 'Alice or Rosalie?' he quickly added, but I answed to quickly to take notice to what I was saying 'Alice' when I answed the question Emmett looked hurt that I was mean to his mate. 'Why?' he question after a minute. 'Well I like both of them but Alice doesn't hate me so' I answed awkwardly. But Emmett quickly continued 'who is hotter Jasper or me?' he added a smirk thinking that I would I would answer him 'Jasper' I said and then saw the smirk on Emmett's face drop. 'I think we are done here' he said hurt and stomped out the room. I turned to Jasper who just looked awkward 'Sorry Bella this is just too awkward for me' he added innocently and walked out of the room.

I felt so alone. When I was in Phoenix I had one best friend her name was Chelsea and I told her everything, once she came to visit me in Forks and I told her all about the Cullen's being vampires and she was not shocked or anything she simply said I promise not to tell anyone. And then we just started talking about Edward again. I quickly looked on the bedside table were my cell was and quickly started texting her.

_Hey Chelsea, what you up to today? -Bella_ I was hoping that I have not woke her I didn't want to piss her off. But then suddenly my cell started to vibrate and I was really excited.

_Hey Bell's it is a bit early for you to be up init? Today I have sadly came to Seattle to spend time with my dad. What are you up to today? –Chelsea _Seattle maybe she will come here. So I started to text back quickly. _Edward gone away, I have to stay with Emmett and Jasper today, there just annoying the deaf out of me, you wanna come round? –Bella. _

GOD I hope she will come around these to idiots are doing my head in and it is only been 2 hours, then my mobile vibrated and I was quickly reading. _Yeah sure but if I do I have to sleep over, coz my dad will not like me coming and going all the time –Chelsea. _

Yes! Thank god for Chelsea. _Yea sure you can Chelsea. When will you be here? –Bella. _I only had to wait a matter of seconds before she text back. _About 1 hour all most near Port Angeles. –Chelsea _

I put my phone got up and got dressed, putting my black skinny and tight tank top on, brushing my hair and a little make-up and sadly going down stairs. Emmett and Jasper where on the sofa watching the sports channel. Emmett spun around took in what I was wearing and gulped, which just made me giggle. Jasper probably feeling my mood change turned around and did the same as Emmett. 'Err Bella, how come you are dressed like that?' Jasper asked uncomfortably. 'Jeezz relax Jasper I am not in love with you I said that purely for Emmett's benefit' Jasper seems to relax to what I said and had a huge smile on his face. Now it was Emmett's turn to ask the questions 'So why are you dressed like that Bella?' now I think I looked guilty because I never told any of the Cullen's that I told Chelsea knew about them being vampires, but now was the time to tell them.

'Guy's I am going to tell you something that should have told you but didn't but don't interrupt me ok?' I waited for them to nod then they did. I went to the chair near the sofa and started to tell my story.

'When I lived in Phoenix I had one very good friend, we did everything together I also told her all my secrets. She was really cut up when I left but we kept in touch. When I met you guys here I told her about you, all about you, she came up on time when you all went hunting. She didn't even care that you guys where different she just loved the fact that I was happy, and she promised not to tell anyone, but I was texting her today and she said that she was in Seattle visiting her dad, and she hates her dad. So I said she could stay here with us and sleep over all weekend' I watched as there faces took in the news I was waiting for someone to speak anyone but the phone just went.

I ran over to get the phone picked it up and said

'Hello?'

'Bella is that you are you ok?' Alice was talking very fast even for Alice

'Yes I am fine, what's wrong?'

'I had a vision of a girl I don't know at are house hugging you' oh no she saw Chelsea.

'It's ok she is just a friend of mine for Phoenix and don't worry she knows all about you guys and she doesn't care and she will not tell anyone' I said fastly to her.

'Ok are future is clear just be careful, I have too go I can hear Edward'

'Bye Alice'

When I put the phone down and turned around I could see that Jasper and Emmett were ready to talk. 'Bella when will she be here?' Jasper asked fastly. 'In about 30 minutes' I answed immediately. 'Right, what did Alice see?' Emmett asked being serious what might be for the first time in his life. 'She said that everything looked fine and that nothing bad is going to happen' Emmett and Jasper seemed more relaxed by my words.

'Well lets get ready, we have a guest to make happy' said Emmett getting really excited.


	2. Chelsea is really hot

I don't own Twilight. Rate and Review please: P

Second chapter.

Chapter Two:

Chelsea is the hottest person I have ever met.

(Bella's pov)

Emmett was taking Chelsea coming to stay a lot more serious then needed. Jasper was being very relaxed about it, maybe to relaxed. Then there was a knock at the door I went to go and open the door, I heard Emmett sliding on the sofa next to Jasper I turn around and he smiled at me, then he was moving his hands about as if to say 'get a move on' so I opened the door and standing there was Chelsea, she hair was chocolaty brown with her deep emerald green eyes, she had a tight tank top with blue and white strips and very short tight demin shorts with pink high heels, with her bag on her back. 'OMG, hey Bella you have not changed a bit' she pulled me into a huge. 'Neither have you Chelsea you look amazing.

(Emmett's pov)

The girl named Chelsea then walked into the house. Wow she was smoking, so hot and sexy she was even sexier then my Rose and that were saying something. I glanced at Jasper who most of sensed my mood change and glared at me. Chelsea and Bella where walking towards us. 'So guys this Chelsea, and Chelsea this is Emmett and this is Jasper' Bella said pointing to each of us. Omg why hasn't she mention Chelsea before? She is totally hot. I have to talk to her.

'Hey Chelsea it is nice to meet you, what would you like to do today?' I asked innocently. Chelsea looked really surprised that I was talked to her but then she gave me an evil smile and answed 'Let's go to Wal-mart' I know what she meant. 'Bella I love you best friend' I practically shouted. I jumped and put my arm around her shoulders and she did not looked scared at all but she simply said. 'Sorry but I cannot let Bella go out like that' she walked over to Bella but Jasper had to say 'She wont let you, you so remind me of Alice, and Alice always does make-over's on Bella and she always hates it' Chelsea looked weirdly at Bella but Bella said 'No Chelsea does clothes I like Alice doesn't' and then Chelsea and Bella just ran up stairs.

'Well that was mean, Bella and Alice are meant to be really close and she says that about her' Jasper said obviously upset. 'Well maybe we are going to see a different Bella for abit'.

(Chelsea's pov)

We walked into her and Edward's room and sat down on the bed. 'Bella how you been?' I had to ask. 'Great, thank you so much for coming I mean two guys and one girl so doesn't mix if you no what I mean' Bella answed. 'Ok lets get ready, luckily I well over packed' I said with a grin. Ok so me and Bella were looking through all my clothes and then I picked some clothes out for Bella, I picked scarlet high heels with a black tight tank top and a red and black short skirt with a black tight leather jacket. Bella chosen for me, a tight gold strapless dress with black high heels and my other black leather. Bella did her make up with red lipstick and black Smokey eyes and I did pick lipstick with gold Smokey eyes. Then we walked down stairs and Jasper and Emmett's jaws dropped.


	3. Walmart fun part 1

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Please Rate and Review.**

**Chapter Three.**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter Three:**

**Wal-Mart Fun! Part 1**

**(Bella's pov)**

So we were ready, me and Chelsea walked down stairs and Jasper and Emmett's jaws just dropped, I then remembered that they have never ever seen me and what I dressed I like when I lived in Phoenix. But Chelsea and me just laughed when we saw them. Chelsea turned to them and said 'Come on guys push your jaws back up, and lets go' she shouted the last part. And Emmett walked with Chelsea to his jeep and I walked with Jasper, when we entered the garage Chelsea had a huge smile on her face. 'WOW, that jeep is amazing!' she shouted and Emmett was really pleased that she liked it. 'Ye, that's my ride' he commented. Chelsea looked a little shocked and said 'amazing, I will ride shotgun' the last part she said in a sexy voice.

**We all got in the car with Emmett and Chelsea at the front and Jasper and I at the back. It took us ten minutes get to Wal-Mart. Once we got there we got out of the car and Chelsea pulled out a list, a list that I remember. Chelsea saw the smile on my face grow and said 'Yes Bella this is the list we made in Phoenix, all right guys this is a list of 10 pranks' Emmett and Jasper looked as if they wanted to see it but she handed it to me first. And I read out load the different pranks:**

**Food Fight.**

**Make out with partner on check till.**

**Buy the most expensive item and pay in little amounts of money but keep on losing count.**

**Follow an employee around and every time he or she turns around ask what are you up too.**

**Set the fire alarm off.**

**Have a massive pillow flight.**

**Write on all the CD's, DVD's and books.**

**Run around and scream 'mummy a man is chasing me'**

**Walk up to people and say in a sexy voice 'cant touch this' running your hands all over your body.**

**At the end of the day walk up to people and say 'sorry you are fired'**

**(Jasper's pov)**

WOW 1) I can't believe Bella didn't blush saying all that 2) that was a really good list. But I could all ready see the flaws in that list, are partners are not here so none of us can do prank 2, and there is 10 big pranks and Bella will not do any of them.

'**Jasper I already no what you are thing, and I will be doing some of these prank's it was Chelsea and I who did come up with this list' Bella said In a matter-of-fact tone. God Chelsea is really having an infected on Bella, I really like this Bella, and by the look on Emmett's face he also likes this Bella too.**

'**So what are we all waiting for let's get started!' Chelsea shouted.**

'**You heard the woman, come on' Emmett also shouted putting his harm around Chelsea's shoulders, and they walked in. Bella and I followed them shortly.**

'**So as it is mine and Bella list we will go first, so Bella I pick number 4 for you' Chelsea said happily. 'Ok that's the follow the employee around?' Bella asked happily. 'Yep now off you go' Chelsea said excited and Bella gave her a huge and walked off.**

'**Chelsea how long have you been friends?' Emmett asked Chelsea nicely.**

'**Oh Erm, since we were three are mum's were best friends' Chelsea answed, felt a sudden wave of sadness.**

'**Erm Chelsea, how come you feel suddenly very sad?' I had to ask.**

'**Well Bella and I mum where driving in a car Renee was driving and there was a crash, and my mum died but Bella's lived' Chelsea had tears in her eyes. But then she suddenly started smiling and pointed at Bella and a Wal-Mart employee.**

**(Bella's pov)**

After about five minutes of looking I saw an employee and started to follow him. About two minutes of following him, he turned around and I asked 'whatcha doin?' he just gave me a funny look and started walking again. We repeated this about five times and he went 'Why the hell are you following?' shouting. Two can play at that game 'why the hell are you following me' and I stomped towards the guys. They were all rolling around the floor in laughter, 'OMG! Bella I can't believe you did that' Emmett said between laughs. 'Hey you should of seen her when we were in Phoenix, we did this all the time' Chelsea I laughed and she hugged me.

'**Well that means it is my go, and pick Chelsea with number 7' I said and she hugged me and went of to the CD, DVD and Book aisle.**

'**Bella you are wild, is it because Chelsea is here or because Edward isn't?' Emmett and Jasper asked at the same time.**

**I had to answer this question 'Well guys it is a bit of both coz Edward would never let me do this if he was here and if Chelsea wasn't here there would be no list to do' I answed in a matter-of-fact tone. 'True' Emmett said and Jasper nodded. 'Well we really like Chelsea, lets go and find her' Emmett shouted and we went of to find Chelsea, and then after a minute or two of looking for we did.**

**(Chelsea's pov)**

**I picked up 'Sex and the city 2' this one is going to be easy (**A/N use your imagination) **then after 5 minutes of grafting the book a security guard came up to me.**

'**What are you going miss?' she asked confused.**

'**Are you not supposed to draw in books?' I asked innocently.**

'**No, I am going to have to charge you the price of this book, or I will call the police' he said in a matter-of-fact tone.**

'**But I have no money' I said and started to cry.**

'**Well I am saw we can come to some other arrangement' he said stroking my arm. Did he mean what I thought he meant.**

'**What do you mean?' I asked again innocently walking forward.**

'**Oh I think you know what I mean, and bare in mind the closet up stairs is free' he said with a sexy smirk.**

**I started to pull his arm upstairs and said 'What are we still going here then?' I waved to my friends and had a quickly upstairs I came back down and everyone again was rolling around on the floor not able to breathe. Emmett winked at me and said 'I can't believe you did that and also had a quickly with him' Bella got up and gave me a hug.**

'**Ok so Jasper I choose for you number 5 set off a fire alarm good luck' I said and Jasper walked off still laughing. Emmett came up to me putting his arm around my shoulders and said 'I am really glad you came Chelsea we would never have had this much fun' I laughed at that a kissed his cheek. 'I am glad I came too' I answed.**

**(Jasper pov)**

How am I supposed to start the fire alarm off? Well if Chelsea wrote it that means it is possible. So I went a bought a lighter (I am so glad I picked up tones of money before I left) and then I saw a fire alarm on the wall, so I went over to it and start waving it in front of it. Then it went off it was so funny water started spraying down from the roof, I saw Chelsea, Emmett and Bella under a umbrella so I ran over to them and got under it too.

'**So who is next?' I asked Chelsea knowing that she knows all the rules.**

'**That's up to you Jasper you did the prank you pick who is next' she answed in a matter-of-fact tone.**

'**Ok Emmett' he started to jump up and down kind of like Alice did when she was excited 'I pick for you number 9 go around saying you can't touch this and touching your body'. I said and Chelsea and me started laughing. During are laughter me went off to find people.**

**(Emmett's pov)**

I was sooo hoping that I would get this one. So I walked over to a little kid she looked 6 years old, and said 'You can't touch this' and rubbing my body. She ran off to her mum crying, then I saw an old women she looked about 90 and again said 'You can't touch this' she started waving her walking stick at me and this time I ran off. And then I saw the security guard walked up to him and said 'You wish you could touch it' and I ran off, to fast for him to catch up with me (too many donuts) I saw then guys who were again laughing there socks off.

**When I got there Bella said 'I think we should all go numbers one and two' and we all agree just because it would be funny and I said 'Ok number 2 me and Chelsea and Jasper with Bella lets go' Number two is the making out one. So Chelsea and me went over to a check out I picked up Chelsea and started kissing her (Squashing all of then poor women's food) and next to us I could see Jasper and Bella going the same.**

(Alice's pov)

**OMG! I can't believe what I just saw Emmett kissing another women and my Jasper kissing Bella. Then I got another vision **_**Bella, Jasper, Emmett and some girl called Chelsea laughing and talking about Pranks. **_**Oh so that was what it was a Prank/Dare oh never mind. But then I saw Edward me had hurt in his eyes.**

'**Edward it was nothing, it was a dare/prank and before you go back you can't it is Esme's birthday tomorrow and we are going home anyway tomorrow so stay and if you lose control then you may hurt Bella and Chelsea, who I no will be staying with us for a while and we are all going to get along with her, you may be a little concerned about Bella's clothes but she will explain' I said and he just walked away.**

**He is going to be a problem.**


	4. walmart fun part 2

**I don't own Twilight, just this story.**

**Thank you so much everyone for your reviews they are so sweet. I hope this one is a funny as the last one for you but if not I am sorry.**

**As always rate and review please.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Wal-Mart fun part 2.**

**(Bella's POV)**

**I can't believe I am having this much funny. I pulled away from me and Jasper's kiss and looked over at Emmett and Bella who had done the same. Then I suddenly wondered if Alice would have seen this in one of her visions. But before I knew it Chelsea who was laughing her head off was pulling me over by to the side.**

'**This is so fun' she managed to say between giggles.**

'**Your telling me, I am so glad you came to Fork's Chelsea' I said with a smile on my face and pulled her into a hug.**

**I heard Jasper and Emmett coming over to us, Emmett like Chelsea was laughing his head of, but Jasper looked high amused (A/N that is a big word for me).**

'**Come on Chelsea stop hugging Bella and continue with the list' Emmett shouted between laughing out bursts. Chelsea looked at Emmett gave him an evil smile and pulled out the list, she took a minute looking at it.**

'**Ok Emmett, I give you number 8 run around shouting a man is chasing you' Chelsea said innocently. Five seconds later we all burst out laughing. Emmett didn't look upset or scared at all, which was one of the plus's being Emmett.**

**Emmett winked at Chelsea, smiled to everyone else and skipped of like a schoolgirl.**

**(Emmett's POV)**

**I no I am with Rose but Chelsea is one hell of a kisser. Ok Emmett lets find the right spot. I was now starting still in the middle of the aisle's and I started running around screaming 'Mummy, mummy there is a old man chasing me' I ran up to a old women and said 'Mummy, mummy there is an old man' I randomly pointed at someone (that someone being a little girl) I dropped to the floor and started hugging her legs. Then this woman got out a stick and started pocking me with it.**

'**Get away from me you-' but before she could answer she fainted on the floor. Maybe she just fainted, I checked to see if they're a pulse. OMG! There was none, I have just scared an old woman to death literary. I got up ran over to my friend's who were for once that laughing and smiling but there jaws were on the ground. Then I looked up to see Chelsea watching me with worried eyes, and then I don't know why I crashed her into a hug. Jasper and Bella looked up and they were really shocked, Chelsea and me broke away.**

'**I think we better stop these pranks now' Jasper said in a matter-of-fact tone. So we all walked out side in silence got into the car and turned on the radio and what came on Barbie girl and I started to sing-a-long and everyone started to laugh.**

**(Bella's POV)**

**Today has just made me notice how much I have missed Chelsea, and ever since I have met Edward I have to be this good girl, but now he is gone and Chelsea is her I an be the normal me. And we have to do something fun tonight but what?**

'**So guys what are we doing tonight?' Chelsea asked as if she had read my mind. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and turned to Chelsea and said at the same time 'PARTY' and we all laughed.**

**We pulled into the garage of the Cullen house and went to the living room. Chelsea went to the printer and got a piece of paper, a pencil and a hard book and she went to sit next to Emmett.**

'**Ok, lets make a list of all the things we need' Chelsea announced, but then she looked at me uncomfortably, but I knew what she meant she was wondering if they can have alcohol.**

'**Guy's are we havin alcohol?' I asked Jasper and Emmett, Chelsea sent me a "Thank you so much" smile and I nodded.**

'**Well Bella it would not be a party without alcohol and we could find out if vampires get drunk' Emmett said in duh voice and everyone laughed.**

'**So alcohol, salted peanut's, and 10 roll's of masking tape' Chelsea said and wrote. Jasper and Emmett looked very confused but I wasn't me and Chelsea held parties in Phoenix and she knew what she was doing.**

**I had to tell Jasper and Emmett what she meant 'Guy's the salted peanut's are so people drink more and the masking tape is to make sure that nothing gets broken' I made it sound as if it was obvious, which made Jasper angry.**

**He was about to say something but Chelsea beaten him to it 'Now Bella you remembered' she said disbelieving. 'Of course' I answed and gave her a huge smile.**

'**Wow Bella I am very surprised at you today' Emmett commented.**

**But before I could answer Chelsea got up and was ready to tell people what to do which reminded me of Alice. 'Ok Em and Jazz you to go and get all this stuff, and me and Bella will get ready and invite people' Emmett and Jasper got up and didn't want to urge with Chelsea and they left. Chelsea grabbed my hand and pulled me into Alice's room.**

'**Jasper was telling me that his girlfriend has the best clothes ever and that she would not mind me using them' Chelsea said innocently.**

'**Yeah but Chelsea what if we throw up on them she will go mad' I said worried.**

'**Then we will wash them' I could not be bothered urging she pulled out a silk black dress with white pearl buttons but it was really short then the matching heels.**

'**Bella your colour has always been black' Chelsea commented nicely.**

'**You see I am fine you dressing me but, when Alice does it she chooses pick trills urge'. I complained. Chelsea was shocked at something but before I asked what was wrong she quickly said 'Pink yea you could pull it off but it is so not your colour' she said trying not to offended me.**

**I walked over to the closet and pulled out a Alexandra McQueen red dress which was strapless and very short and pick out gold sandal high heels.**

'**Your colour is red and always will be' I said then we got dressed did are makeup and hair and was done.**

**2 hours we had done and we heard noise down stairs we ran as fast as we could but that was not fast coz we were wearing heels and when he saw who it was we went into shock.**

**I no cliffy hanger. Is it Edward or Emmett and Jasper or Alice and Rosalie?**

**You will find out next chapter.**


	5. Autor's note

Sorry Guy's this is an author's note. But I am getting a lot of people saying that I am not updating and they are getting annoyed, I just wanted to write this to tell you the next chapter will be up tonight, or tomorrow at the latest, I am getting new music to help me write this part manly "Chiddy Bang" and "Paramore" because my next chapter is about a party.

**I also wanted to say thanks for your reviews they mean a lot to me, and my next chapter will be dedicated to you guys. Hopefully you will like the new chapter and as always please rate and review, if you have problems or suggestion's to this story please write it in your review or e-mail me.**

**Thanks for reading my boring Authors note.**

**Rhiannon xxx**


	6. The party to end all parties

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**I am sorry for the wait and all, but I wanted to get this chapter just right.**

**I would also like to thank my favourite writer's and stories that I have seen so far:**

**StarStruck by Light Laced With Beauty. (Hope you update soon)**

**Falling For A Super Star by M Cheer Girl.**

**And of course the story that made me cry all night long:**

**Starlight by Twilight Obsessed Fan xoxo Edward.**

**Those of you that review my stories I love you so much and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Chapter 5:**

**The party to end all parties.**

**(Bella's pov)**

**Standing right in front of me was Emmett and Jasper with a Wal-Mart trolley full of beers, wines you name it, it is all there. They were laughing their head's off about something.**

'**What's so funny?' I had to ask. Ok now they are making myself feel self-conscience.**

'**You, look at you your dressed up for a party which you never do, and no offence but you look abit slaggy' Jasper had to answer didn't he.**

'**But I love this Bella' Emmett said in a innocent tone, which made me blush and smile.**

**Then Chelsea ran down the stairs with her tight red dress, and bumped into Emmett. 'Sorry Em' she said in passing.**

**She then pulled out her phone and started to text. This was the party invites I knew it and by the look of thing's so does Emmett, so he pulled his phone out and also started to text.**

**Chelsea looked up to see me not texting she was surprised by this. 'Bella why are you not texting we need people to come this party, why can't you prepare for the party like Emmett' she said fake-angry and shared a smile with Emmett.**

**I was slightly angry by this was it not that simply why I was not texting 'Chelsea, you are texting everyone I know from Phoenix, and Emmett is texting everyone I know from Fork's, why would I need to text people?' I said in a matter-of-fact tone.**

**Chelsea let it go with just a nod, and continued texting. **

**} 2 hour's after {**

**(Emmett's Pov)**

**This party is buzzing, I can even see Mike Newton is getting layed by that slag Lauren. But Chelsea has stole the show look at her moving her body like that, as if she was doin it with Dan Jones in the middle of the dance floor, I decided to go in I had to.**

**I had my way to Chelsea when see spotted me she shoved Dan away and came towards me, I was right it was like having sex but not. The house was trashed everywhere everything was broken. Esme will kill us if we didn't clean this up then it hit me.**

'**Chelas, the maskin tap will not fix all this' I stated.**

**She just smiled at answed and me 'Chill Em, we will fix everything tomorrow'.**

**Suddenly I thought about Bella I haven't seen her all night. Last time I did see her she was talking to Jasper who I guess is safe.**

**I just had to tell Carlisle vampires could get drunk, because we all were.**

**(2:30am)**

**(No POV)**

**The party ended and everyone was on their way home, only four people remand. And they were sleeping in the rumbles that used to be a house. Chelsea was sleeping on top of Emmett, and Bella was in Jasper's arms. Bella and Chelsea's outfit's were soaking wet and almost see through. Alice was going to have a fit.**

**They slept for 5 hour's. It was 7:30am and the rest of the Cullen's were home.**

**Cliffy lol!**

**I am now writing the next chapter. So don't worry I will not keep you waiting.**

**Rate and Review**


	7. my bad

**Guy's I am so sorry that I have taken this long I no it's been years like but I wouldn't know what would happen and this scene kinda popped up in my head last night so I thought I would load it up. I know some of you would have lost interest and I understand that of course but here it is anyway.**

**By the way thanks for all the reviews again, this is my highest reviewed story I **

(NO POV)

The house was crashed. Piles of glass in corners. And four angry vampires at the door.

Alice and Edward slowly entered the house, there once grand door handing off its hinges. They slowly tip-toed into the living room so gracefully a ballerina would be put to shame, then they saw the most painful site they could ever imagine. Emmett and Nicole, Bella with Emmett.

Right before Edward could think of a plan Alice screeched "Jasper!"

That for sure woke the four up. They pulled out of their skins and stood up seeing Edward and Alice standing there anger just coming off of them. They were all waiting for someone to speak but it was just a deadly silence but Edwards head was just clouded with the thoughts of three.

_Edward man has Rosalie saw us, you no she would go off the wire and actually kill Nicole. You won't let her she's Bella's best friend.-Emmett._

_Edward I am really, really, really sorry but I was drunk Bella was too we didn't mean it. I can't lose Alice!-Jasper._

_Well this is awkward-Nicole._

Of course the only person's thoughts he wanted to hear right now was Bella's, his Bella's only his? But deep down he knows he will never no.

**Right guys I know this is a short one but I really need help, how would they react? What would happen? Next please PM me!**


End file.
